fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Rules
The following rules and policies on this page are here to benefit the users of this wiki and to help users enjoy their experience here. Please read this page carefully to ensure the well being of yourself and the other editors. __TOC__ =General Rules= *'Behave appropriately. Do not argue with, harass, annoy, insult, threaten, offend, or disrespect any users or their opinions.' *'Respect the staff and if they tell you to stop, please stop without further arguing. If there still is a problem, contact a staff member.' **All users, no matter what status, are asked to show respect to all other users. No disrespect will be tolerated. * Do not insult or cyberbully any users. All users have the right to remove threads or comments that they feel is offensive to them. ** This includes insulting users who may not be fluent in English. We encourage you to help these users so you can understand them better and they can understand you better. * Do not show any form of discrimination or racism. * No spamming, vandalizing, or trolling or supporting these. * Do not advertise your wiki on this wiki if it is meant to start fights. Sockpuppetry Sockpuppetry is using another account to avoid a block or other punishment. Sockpuppetry is prohibited if it is meant to harm the wiki or unfairly influence tournaments. = Page Formatting Rules = * Read the Formatting Guide so you know how to correctly format and categorize a page. * Always bold the name of the page when typing it in the page itself. (Example: In the Blackberry Jelly page, the words "Blackberry" and "Jelly" are bolded since Blackberry Jelly is the name of the page) * Try to use correct grammar and punctuation while creating new articles. * If possible, add pictures to articles to make the page look pleasant. Please note that if you fail to follow the formatting guide, other users will have to spend valuable time fixing your mistakes. To save other users time and energy, please format your pages correctly. Categorizing All pages must be categorized correctly using the Formatting Guide. If you are unsure what categories to add to your page, please contact an administrator. * Do not add unnecessary categories to a page. Most pages are correctly categorized, and if you have a concern, please ask an admin. * Category names should be short as possible, but not abbreviated. = Block Policies = * A staff member has every right to block a user who is breaking any rules. * In the occasional event of a misunderstanding, the blocked user is welcome to contact a staff member on their wall at Community Central. To terminate your block, evidence must be provided (screenshots or links). If you are found to be lying, the block will be extended. ** If you are blocked on this wiki, it is not acceptable to follow that admin to another wiki and complain there. Doing so will result in a longer block here. ** If you are blocked on another wiki by an admin, it is not acceptable to follow them here to get revenge. Doing so will result in a block on this wiki. ** Attempting to pass by your block by creating another account will result in the blockage of both accounts. = Editing Policies = * Anyone is allowed to edit any page on Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki. However, vandalism is not tolerated, and you will receive a consequence if you choose to vandalize a page. ** Some users have templates on their pages that ask users not to edit their pages unless you have a valid reason. Like the template says, you are welcome to edit the page, but make sure that you have a good reason to. Edit Wars * An edit war occurs when multiple users disagree on what a page should look like and they repeatedly undo each other's edits. If an edit war starts, contact an admin. **An example of an edit war can be seen on the history of the Abdul page. This particular edit war occurred in February 2017. = Fanon/Flipline Policies = * Both canon (real customers, games, locations, etc. created by Flipline Studios) and fanon (non-Flipline Studios customers games, locations, etc.) are allowed on this wiki. * Please do not create the following canon items: ** Gameria Specials ** Specific locations (for example, Buckwheat Bakery) * On canon customer pages, the "closer" and "holiday" sections are for fanon games only. Do not add real Flipline information to those sections. = Profile Policies = * You are not allowed to say negative things about other users on your profile. * Do not edit another user's profile without permission. This is considered rude and will result in a warning or a block. * It is not recommended that you reveal personal information on your profile or anywhere else on the wiki. = Forum/Comment Policies = Forums * The purpose of the thread must be defined in the title of the post or the "mother" post of the thread. * Forum replies must be a reasonable length. * If you are discussing a problem, you can post it on the forum, but it is recommended that an admin knows too. *'Necroposting is forbidden on forum threads on this wiki.' **Necroposting occurs when a user replies to a forum thread that is many weeks, months, and/or years old. This causes users to receive unnecessary notifications for a thread that has long been inactive. Comments * The comment should be somehow related to the page. * Keep comments at a reasonable length. * Necroposting is forbidden on comment threads on this wiki. = Chat Policies = The chat is a fun way to chat with fellow users. This is a faster way of messaging, and most topics can be discussed here. Although the chat may be extremely underused, please continue to follow all the chat rules below. *'All wiki rules apply in the chat' * No gossiping or talking about other users in a bad way. Failing to comply will result in a kick and eventually a ban. * No linking to dangerous and malicious websites. This will result in a month-long block. * Do not use foul language in the chat. This will also result in a kick or a ban. * Please do not discuss controversial topics here (elections, politics, etc) = Bot Policies = * You are not allowed to use your own account to operate the CategoryRenameAuto-Update, the MassCategorization, the AutoEditPages tool, or AutoWikiBrowser. Only a bot is permitted to operate those tools. * The AjaxBatchDelete tool can be used by your own account. You do not need a bot to do that. * If you do not own a bot but need one to do work on the wiki, ask someone who has a bot to do the work for you. * Do not use the bot in a harmful way. Bots can be very helpful if used in the right way, but they can be very harmful if used in the wrong way. Bots will be blocked for "bad behavior." = Other Rules = * When renaming a page, always redirect it to the new name. * Copying anything from this wiki to put on another wiki, including pages, CSS code, badge images, and other aspects of the wiki are strictly forbidden unless you ask permission first. If a wiki or a user is found to be doing this, all the copied content will be removed from the wiki. Fandom staff may also be contacted. Other consequences will vary depending on the situation.